The present invention relates to a system and a method therein for recording or reproducing digital video data on or from a tape medium for storing digital data.
Generally, a video or audio system uses an analog and digital signal when operating. Because analog signal processing technology has been long since employed, the problems, whenever arising therewith, have been solved, and therefore, problems are hardly encountered when constructing an application circuit. However, it is also well-known that the environment considerably affects the technology. On the other hand, a digital signal which is obtained by converting an analog signal into digital quanta (e.g. binary number) provides advantageous features which cannot be found in the analog signal processing technology. For example, the digital signal is hardly influenced by the surrounding noises, and the reproducing and coding thereof are easily accomplished. Further, it may use analogous signaling method (digitalized) for various signals of different forms. Also, thanks to the development of the digital signal processing integrated circuit have been much disclosed the technologies to help easily and cheaply construct circuit hardwares.
As the medium for recording the analog and digital signals are used magnetic tapes and disks. This medium, has been used mainly for recording or reproducing analog signals only. The tapes and disks are also used for storing digital data as in the subordinate memory devices of computers, and recently, for storing of digital audio data, too. For example, digital audio tape recorder (DAT) system employs the tapes as above. Other examples of the medium used for storing the digital audio data are compact disk and video disk. The disk for storing the digital data may carry both the digital audio and video signals, which enable the user to easily reproduce the desired audio or video signals with compact disk player (CDP) or video disk player (VDP). The tape for storing the digital data may be used to record only the digital audio signals, when DAT recorder records and reproduces the desired audio signals. Furthermore, the technique by which the analog video signals digitalized and stored in a memory are reproduced, read out of the memory has an application in HQVTR, video telephone, still camera, etc. However, there has not been the technique whereby the digitalized video signals are stored in a cheap digital record tape of high capacity, processed (reproducing and recording) by a digital signal processor of good error correction.